


Saudade

by Light_of_Moon



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, res - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Game: Resident Evil 5, Love, Post-Resident Evil 3 Remake, Post-Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 3 Remake Spoilers, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_of_Moon/pseuds/Light_of_Moon
Summary: "¿Qué es saudade? Saudade es amor, saudade es añoranza, es más que melancolía y el punto medio entre el dolor y la esperanza; son los besos no dados, las palabras que fueron silencios y los abrazos negados. ¿Saudade es morir de amor? No, es el amor que se queda."
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Saudade

Summary: "¿Qué es saudade? Saudade es amor, saudade es añoranza, es más que melancolía y el punto medio entre el dolor y la esperanza; son los besos no dados, las palabras que fueron silencios y los abrazos negados. ¿Saudade es morir de amor? No, es el amor que se queda." 

SAUDADE   
Por Light of Moon. 

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM. SOLO LA TRAMA E IDEAS ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE MI AUTORIA. 

…”Alcanzó a reconocerla en el tumulto a través de las lágrimas del dolor irrepetible de morirse sin ella, y la miró por última vez para siempre jamás con los ojos más luminosos, más tristes y más agradecidos que ella no le vio nunca en medio siglo de vida en común, y alcanzó a decirle con el último aliento:  
-Sólo Dios sabe cuánto te quise”

Gabriel García Márquez, "El amor en los tiempos del cólera". 

CAPÍTULO 1: PREFACIO. 

Había tenido todo el viaje para mentalizarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, al afrontarlo se quebró. Nada en el mundo había podido prepararlo para que, de todas las noticias, recibiera la peor. 

Cuando lo supo, entró en negación, incredulidad. No era posible que aquello hubiera salido mal; la misión era relativamente sencilla para un resultado catastrófico. Se negó, se rehusó a creerlo. 

"Por tratarse de ella, lograron extender las labores de búsqueda dos meses más, pero el resultado fue el mismo: no encontraron rastro alguno." 

Lo peor de todo, fue enterarse un mes después de que la declararon oficialmente muerta, después de los ritos y los funerales. Dios, había perdido la oportunidad de buscarla él mismo y no descansar hasta encontrarla, e incluso había perdido la ocasión de despedirse de ella. 

Después de la negación, vino el dolor junto con la reacción iracunda de la pérdida. Jamás fue un hombre violento pero en esta ocasión lo destrozó todo a su paso con la misma furia de un huracán. Quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo; su corazón aún guardaba la esperanza de que fuera un error, de que se tratara de una simple equivocación, y se rehusaba a expulsar en forma de lágrimas su pena, no hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos. 

Era en el cementerio local en donde había sido sepultada la mitad de su vida, la más feliz.   
No se tomó la molestia de ir primero al hotel para dejar las maletas; del aeropuerto tomó un taxi directo al camposanto, y al preguntar a los encargados las señas de los restos que estaba buscando de inmediato supieron que se trataba de la mujer que había sido sepultada el mes pasado, en las últimas tumbas del cementerio. 

El día estaba nublado y el viento agitaba suavemente las flores secas de las lápidas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, con una parte de él susurrando despacio, rogándole al cielo que no fuera verdad. El paisaje estaba tan gris, que parecía un mal augurio. 

El sonido de sus pisadas con el crujido de las hojas caídas era el único sonido que se podía percibir, indudablemente era un lugar de paz, un lugar de descanso donde sintió frío y también soledad. 

En ala este, descansando bajo la sombra de una jacaranda y rodeada de pétalos marchitos adornando el fúnebre lecho, yacía el epitafio grabado en mármol, que en cuanto lo miró, sintió como si una daga le hubiese perforado el pecho. 

"En el recuerdo siempre amoroso de nuestro corazón  
B.S.A.A.  
JILL VALENTINE   
1974-2006"

Sus peores miedos, sus más terribles pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad. Desde que la conoció, por alguna razón, sintió ese espantoso terror de perderla antes de amarla, antes de haberla conocido mejor. Y ahora la había perdido, cuando ya tenían una historia, una que aún no había terminado; por sus errores, por sus fallos y ahora por la muerte.

Todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su memoria; los momentos buenos, los difíciles, las alegrías, las discusiones, los remordimientos y los hubiera que no existen. Todo el peso de sus pecados cayó como una pesada losa sobre sus hombros, que amenazaba con derrumbarlo en cualquier momento.  
Si pudiera cambiar su lugar con ella, lo haría con gusto, porque Jill Valentine era la persona que todo lo bueno lo merecía, todo… Y tener ese final. 

Se sintió morir y no pudo controlarlo más. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la lápida, llorando como nunca lo había hecho; ahogándose en sollozos, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, luchando contra el vacío del pecho. 

No tenía ni idea cómo iba a afrontar la pérdida, cómo diablos iba a continuar su vida después de esto; sin verla, sin abrazarla, sin volver a escucharla jamás. Quería gritar, quería correr, quería morir también. 

Le había prometido no morir y dejarla sola en un mundo sin Carlos, pero nunca se imaginó que tendría que vivir en un mundo frío sin Jill.


End file.
